


the R and V stand for dumbass

by vivsorrows



Category: Halloween Horror Nights at Universal Studios
Genre: 1 am notes app drabbles, Original Character(s), Vamp 55 (scarezone), i feel like you know where that’s going, mlm/wlw dumbass solidarity, neon sign theft, proofreading is for straight people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivsorrows/pseuds/vivsorrows
Summary: bianca regrets letting herself get dragged onto the roof of mel’s drive-in.or, how the die-in came to be.
Kudos: 2





	the R and V stand for dumbass

**Author's Note:**

> yall i haven’t actually posted something i wrote in six year this is weird.
> 
> i wrote this at 1 am in my notes app so like. is it good? questionable. does it exist? yes. am i still going to make it your problem? yes.
> 
> i own nothing except for bianca, who is an OC.

“I’ve only known you for four hours and I can already tell this is not one of your better ideas, Clif.”  
“Oh, like we have anything better to do?” If anyone had looked up to the roof of Mel’s Drive-In at that moment, they probably would have been deeply concerned by the two blood-drenched teenagers standing on the roof arguing, but given the chaos happening a few blocks over at Hollywood High’s homecoming parade, the surrounding streets were empty.  
Bianca brushed a curl out of her face as the wind picked up, absently twirling it as she rolled her eyes. “There’s a bloodbath happening down the street and you’re more concerned about a diner sign.”  
“It sends a message!” He waved his hands dramatically for emphasis. “Nobody’s gonna make it out of tonight alive-“  
“Everyone who’d be here to see it is either already dead or close enough to being drained that they probably won’t even be able to read it. Just say you wanna steal them for yourself and live with it.” she huffed, pulling her “borrowed” letterman jacket tighter.  
He scoffed. “Is a man not allowed to want giant neon letters?”  
“Whatever. How are you even going to get them off of here anyways? I guess you could dismantle them and-“ Before she could finish, Clifford leaned down, grabbing the top of the letter V on the sign, and ripped it off the side of the building; he hoisted it over his head, spinning to drop it down on the roof with a crash. “...or you could just do that.”  
He swept a bit of metal debris off his leather jacket, the grin on his face refusing to waver as Bianca glared him down.  
“How did you even pull that off without loosening anything?” she asked, incredulously gesturing to the displaced letter next to them.  
“What can I say, I’ll do anything to catch a pretty little doll’s eye.” He flipped his hair back in a move that was probably meant to be seductive, but came across both uncoordinated and awkward as he stumbled backwards on a chunk of metal behind his foot.  
She raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure that’s who you’re looking to impress? You seemed awfully smitten with that geek in the glasses earlier...” He hissed at her for that comment, making her laugh derisively at his attempt to intimidate her. “Oh please, you were practically following him around like a lost puppy.”  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
She shot him a pointed look. “Not like I’m gonna say anything anyways. Be a bit hypocritical of me.”  
He seemed taken aback by that implication, but didn’t press further; instead, he moved to grab the next letter on the sign, but ran into Bianca continuing to stand in front of it deep in thought, not expecting her to still be standing there. “Babes, you gotta move over. A little bitty thing like you ain’t gonna be taking steel off a wall, fangs or not.”  
She broke out of her thoughts just long enough to retort “Like you have so much more muscle than me, pretty boy.”  
He tried to hold it back for a second, before a fit of laughter took over, leaning back on his heels as he derided the idea. “Sweetheart, cocky isn’t a good look.”  
She wasn’t sure what overtook her in that moment; probably some animalistic instinct from her extremely recent transformation, but without a second thought, she reached down and tore the letter R off the building, before throwing it off the roof with enough force that it broke in half on impact with the pavement. Already unsteady, Clifford fell backwards at the shock of her sudden movement, jaw on the floor, as she whipped around to face him with a feral gleam in her eyes.  
“That cocky enough for you?” she intoned. He nodded, mute; she gave him one last mock glare before a smile stretched across her face, and she stuck out a hand to help him up.  
“You pack a punch for someone that small. I like it.” Once he’d stabilized himself again, he stuck his hand out a second time. “Second chance? As actual friends this time instead of randomly selected accomplices in stealing diner signs?”  
She paused for a moment, before sliding her hand into his. “Only if I get to steal that dig you made at me earlier.“  
“Bitty does have a nice ring to it.”


End file.
